


Info sheet for “Mysteries on the Shore”

by Para2ol (Parasolvig)



Series: Mysteries on the Shore ( MotS ) [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: As in not a lot of people are human lol, Hey. Ao3. Let’s stop using the CC’s real names in the character tags., I really can’t explain in the tags just read the fic, Other, Part of a larger series, Supernatural Elements, magic and stuff like that, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasolvig/pseuds/Para2ol
Summary: My au for the DreamSMP. This is an info sheet detailing most of the important info ( wellll, minus spoilers ;) ). Most people are mythical creatures or something along that line.Part of a larger series.
Relationships: Technoblade & BadBoyHalo, Technoblade & Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot & Philza
Series: Mysteries on the Shore ( MotS ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Info sheet for “Mysteries on the Shore”

**Author's Note:**

> Not all characters have an art ref ( I was lazy or the character didn’t really need one. ) I mainly for the ones I thought needed a ref more than others. Might do the ones I didn’t do later. Who knows.
> 
> Can you tell which characters I intend to be the main ones? It’s pretty obvious, I think.
> 
> If I missed anything PLEASE let me know!!!!

**CHARACTERS:**

BBH:

BBH is… very old. As in, he’s basically as old as this world. Though he is only 25 in his species’ age. He used to be more evil and megalomaniacal when the world was in the middle ages. He ruled over almost the entire nether and crowned himself the “Demon King”. Until one day, when he battled another hero and lost his title and one of his horns. After that, he gave up his kingdom and gave his cape to the hero out of respect. He’s since mellowed out a lot, but still hones his skills just in case. He owns a netherite axe and sword ( they were made from a time before ancient debris became… well, ancient, so it’s _much_ more damaging than typical weapons of that type. They have runes imbedded in them ( essentially the equivalent of enchantment but for the ancients )

The creatures of the nether stay away from him. They know not to mess with their true master.

-Appearance: BBH has a part in his hair that obscures his right eye ( there is a scar from his battle there. It doesn’t impede his vision, but he doesn’t like the way it looks. Even when he was the demon king, his eye was obscured ). He has a large, somewhat axe shaped horn on the left side of his head, and the right horn is broken a few inches from it’s base. He has a large white halo ( it looks more like a saturn ring tbh ) around his head. Has a small devil tail. When he was the demon king, he wore a cape ( y’know, the kind kings wear, with the floof ), and his horns and eye weren’t damaged. When he goes into his frenzies ( i’ll explain later ), his eyes go into a slit and his teeth sharpen and turn into fangs.

-Art: https://imgur.com/a/FQE9O6f

-Backstory: Grew up with the world itself. Traveled the end for a while, along with the aether. Ruled over the nether when he was in his teens. Went back to the end and aether after his defeat, meeting other beings along the way. Went into the overworld after, meeting Skeppy and eventually joining the SMP with him.

Techno:

Techno is old as well, though not nearly as old as BBH. He comes from the middle ages, being the hero who dueled BBH. He still wears the cape BBH gave him out of respect for the only foe who nearly bested him. He has claw marks on his left eye from the battle, which blurs his vision in that eye. He’s still slightly terrified of BBH due to this event and would very much prefer to not fight BBH again. Ever. Though he is a very skilled, weathered fighter, BBH still scares him inside. Wields a netherite axe and sword ( back when they were rare. Ancient debris had become old at that point, but it wasn’t as rare as it is today. ).

-Appearance: Techno is ¾ Piglin, and wears the cape that BBH gave him constantly on him at all times ( one could say it’s a comfort object of sorts, even. ). His legs are like pigs ( think SAD-ist’s interpretation of his skin but more piglin like. ). He has claw marks on his left eye from his fight with bad, as well as a few other battle scars in places.

-Art: https://imgur.com/a/JpWeSDD

-Backstory: Grew up in the nether under BBH’s rule. He became a feared warrior and eventually sought to overthrow BBH. They fought, with BBH losing. He gave the kingdom a democratic rule then left to the overworld to see if anyone else could give him as good of a fight as Bad did. Found Tommy, Wilbur, and Philza on his travels, and follows them. A great warrior who can count the times he’s lost a fight on one hand.

Dream:

Dream is not… exactly as human as he would want you to think. He used to be a spirit trapped in the mask until he made himself a vessel. The mask stays on most of the time even though it functionally doesn’t serve any purpose anymore. Is unaware of Bad’s true nature, but knows he’s very old. Dream himself is around 100 years old, being relatively very young compared to Bad and Techno. Used to be wielded by great warriors when he was a mask, so he knows how to fight better than most. Can use magic, though he mostly uses it for creating and enchanting weapons and the like. Very odd moral compass.

-Appearance: SAD-ist’s interpretation but his hair is more chaotic, long, and messy. His eyes are semi prismatic, seemingly changing colors on the fly, but the colors all seem unnaturally bright. The sensation of pain is dulled in his body due to only recently having made his vessel ( ~20 years ago ).

-Backstory: Used to be wielded by great warriors, who believed the mask to give them great fighting ability. Eventually a battle left him stranded in a forest, where he was found by Sapnap. Eventually he made his vessel, and they found George not long after. Made the SMP, and is considered to be the owner of the SMP.

Jschlatt:

Ram hybrid who is also possessed by a thing. Not telling you _what_ he's possessed by though. That's a spoiler :).

-Appearance: His skin but more goatlike. Goat boi

-Art ( Headshot ): https://imgur.com/a/dklHGg2

-Backstory: [ REDACTED ], but i'll give you one hint. Old friends with Wilbur and one other person.

Tubbo:

Tubbo is also a ram hybrid, but doesn’t exactly know it yet. He’s also part angel, being raised in the æther. He’s not much different, otherwise. Is on some level aware of BBH, but feels intimidated when looking at him. Is probably one of the first to go looking into BBH.

-Appearance: Dark brown hair with golden highlights. Has a small halo on his head. When his ram genes activate, he’ll gain a small set of horns at the top of his head. He has a medium sized set of wings ( they look like a dove’s ) on his back that can be summoned at will.

-Backstory: Grew up in the aether with his parents until he was 12, which is when he got stranded from them, and landed in this world. Met Tommy, Wilbur and Philza not long after, and they became something of a family.

Sapnap:

A kitsune with a particular taste towards fire. He’s in a human form most of the time, but when it’s needed, he’ll use his true form. He’s been alive for 350 years, having 3 tails that can also appear on his human form if he wishes. Highly suspicious of Bad, believing him to be an ancient evil of some sort. Pyrokinetic, and can summon orange flames from his hands. Dream and George know he’s a kitsune, but no one else does ( that he’s aware of. ).

-Appearance: Same as skin. As a kitsune, he’s about twice the size of a regular human. His tails are almost as long as he is. He’s primarily white and black, with orange accents ( think Mystery from Mystery Skulls Animated in the colors, but swap red for orange. ).

-Art: https://imgur.com/a/KcW5yjX

-Backstory: Grew up in an ancient forest with other yokai. Found Dream’s mask in the forest and protected it until Dream made his vessel. They both found George one day and not long after, the DreamTeam was formed. They made the SMP a little while after.

George:

Herobrine-like entity. Hides his pure white eyes with his goggles. They glow whenever his emotions intensify. Younger than Techno, but not by much. Feels unnerved in BBH’s presence, but isn’t sure of what he truly is. Above human abilities, but mostly human-like otherwise. DreamTeam knows his true form, and so does BBH ( not that George knows that ).

-Appearance: Same as skin.

-Backstory: Grew up in the overworld, hated by most people when he was young so he hides his eyes for fear of rejection. Wandered alone for most of his life until he met Sapnap and George.

Fundy:

Fox person. Prince of the fox tribe. Grew up with his fellow foxes, but went out to the SMP in exchange for the protection of his kind. Was adopted by Wilbur.

-Appearance: Same as skin.

Tommy:

The child of a fallen angel and a human. He thinks he’s fully human, though. When he realizes he part fallen angel, he gains a small black halo and small black wings. Otherwise he’s just a regular human. Oblivious to anyone else being non-human ( besides the obvious, like Fundy. ).

-Appearance: Same as skin.

-Backstory: Grew up traveling around the overworld, meeting the rest of the Sleepy Bois at some point. Fairly normal childhood, all things considered.

Philza:

A _DaiTengu_ and phoenix battled, both of them dying at the same time. Their bodies fused into one being afterwards. That being is Philza. Second oldest after BBH, coming to existence during ancient Japanese times. Very aware of his unusual origin, and appears as a human with avian features most of the time. A dad to the Sleepy Bois, and very protective over them. Aware that BBH is older than him, and very powerful, but since he seems nice he lets him be for now. Very wise. Not the best dad, though ( he definitely plays favorites, even if he's not aware of it. ).

-Appearance: His skin, with some avian features. He has large green and gray wings. His true form is covered in feathers, and the wings are even larger. He gains a beak as well, and is capable of telepathy in this form.

-Backstory: After his creation, he wandered around the world helping lost travelers. He found Wilbur and helped him, meeting Tommy and Techno soon after. They became a family, essentially.

Wilbur:

Siren, though no one knows since he never shows his true form. He was selectively mute after [ REDACTED ] before meeting sbi. His music is known to be particularly enchanting. Absolutely _terrified_ of the sound of fireworks/explosions, after certain events in the past. Also has claustrophobia ( thanks, Eret ), and hates being alone. Everyone ( even sbi, though Techno and Phil have their suspicions ) thinks he’s just a regular human. Is aware of the supernatural, knows about sbi, making informed guesses on everyone else due to the info he’s studied about. Gets it right most of the time.

Won't tell anyone what he truly is. It’d be placing the biggest target on his back.

-Appearance: same as skin. In his siren form, he gains gils on his neck and his eyes have spirals instead of normal pupils. He also looks more aquatic in this form.

-Art: https://imgur.com/a/LuuWm7P

-Backstory: Grew up alone until [ REDACTED ]. He left to go travel and find info on/to [ REDACTED ], though he was hunted for being a siren with firework launchers and tnt, giving him a fear of them ( he also has quite the nasty scar from one. ). Met Phil one day, and they found Techno and Tommy soon after. Sometimes he doesn't seem to be acting himself. I'm sure it's fine, though.

Eret:

A species that is close relatives to George and BBH’s species. The one who’s gotten the closest to finding out BBH’s identity. Kindhearted person who was blinded by success when they took Dream’s offer. Desperately wants to mend her relationship with Wilbur.

-Appearance: Same as skin.

-Backstory: I’m not sure yet.

Skeppy:

Diamond Elemental. Friends with BBH. Aware that some of the other players are inhuman, but not which ones ( besides the obvious ).

-Appearance: Mostly human, his skin is diamond in certain areas and he has diamonds around on his body.

-Art ( It's just a headshot ): https://imgur.com/a/2xrI6M6

-Backstory: Grew up in a cave with other elementals before venturing out on his own. Met BBH at some point.

???: I wonder if you can guess who _this_ is?

Everyone else is either a human, or I don’t know enough about them to say what they are: they aren’t that important to the story ( sorry. ).

**SPECIES:**

Animal people: People who are also animals ( think Beastars or Zootopia ). Pretty self explanatory. Share traits with their animal species.

-Members: Fundy, Antfrost.

Hybrids: The spawn of another species and animal person. Same as animal people, but less pronounced traits. They look more human than animal.

-Members: Tubbo, Jschlatt.

Kitsune: Magical Fox yōkai who have a wide variety of powers. Some are helpful, others are tricksterly. Their tails represent their power and how long they have lived, gaining a tail for each hundred years they live.

-Members: Sapnap.

Semi-Gods: Have supernatural abilities and powers. Known for their glowing white eyes. ( human++ would be a more accurate term, but it doesn’t roll of the tongue as easily. )

-Members: George.

Spirit object: an object possessed by a spirit. They can make vessels for themselves by using their magic and another being’s magic. Different from a Tsukumogami.

-Members: Dream.

Piglin: Territorial nether mobs. Have natural talents in fighting and wordplay. Will protect those they care about to the death. Most are nomadic until they meet their pack members. There are exceptions, of course.

-Members: Techno (¾)

Angels and Fallen Angels: Beings native to the aether. Angels have light yellow halos, and pale white wings of varying sizes. Fallen angels typically have ashier skin, black halos, and black wings which are smaller than an angels. Fallen angels are made when an Angel commits an act of sin or falls to the overworld.

-Members: Tubbo (½ Angel), Tommy (½ Fallen Angel)

Brine-lin: A cousin of Semi-Gods and VuotaNil. They have the appearance of only one species, but ( most of ) the abilities of the other. Very powerful beings, but very rare.

-Members: Eret.

VuotaNil: Ancient beings, one of the most powerful in this universe. They do not possess wings until they have fully reached adulthood. Have horns of various size and shape. They have nigh unlimited potential in any talent, though most can only focus in a few talents without spreading their power to thin. They have two main forms. A normal form and a demonic one. They stay in normal form most of the time, and only show their demonic form when they get mad/lose control of their emotions or want to intimidate other beings.

-BadBoyHalo is the only surviving member left.

Siren: A rare species, oft hated and hunted for a past event. Rarely seen, and members are hunted for their voice and scales. Often keep their identity hidden, but a dead giveaway is their pupils becoming spirals when they sing. _Not_ mermaids. More susceptible to madness and possession than any other species. Though they _do_ have something that all the other species don't... 

-Members: Wilbur.

**SPECIAL CASES:**

Philza: The fusion of a _DaiTengu_ and a phoenix. Effectively immortal, able to rise from any situation.

???: Haha, yeah right, like i'm telling you what _this_ is.

**ADDITIONAL INFO ( about me, mostly ):**

Any and all fanworks (fanfic, art, etc. ) of this au are allowed! All I request is that you respect the CC’s wishes and credit/tag me in the content or send a link to me. I’d love to see any fan content for this au!

( Also if anyone has a mcyt writing discord server I would like to join owo )

I’m going to be making a fanfic of this once I have free time between school and other things ( you would not _believe_ the amount of WIPs I currently have. ). This is not required to read for the au, as I will go in-depth in the fic itself, but if you want to know the background info, it’s highly recommended to read this first. I'm probably missing some info on this sheet, sorry. If you comment anything that seems missing i'll be sure to fill it in!

Any other characters you would like to see on this page? Anything you’d like to suggest to me? Ask away in the comment section! I’m free to take one shots for this au, but be aware that I’m not as familiar with certain characters, so I ask that you only request characters I’ve listed on the character sheet ( I’m biased towards Wilbur ( and the rest of sbi ) and BBH because they’re my favorites, so I’ll probably write those oneshots first as I’m more familiar with the characters. ). I might make a proper oneshot book later, haha.

My Tumblr ( I hardly use it, though ): [ https://0-parasol-0.tumblr.com ](https://0-parasol-0.tumblr.com/)

Discord tag: parasol#2076

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Would you like talk to people about your favorite block men? Join this MCYT writing dicord server today! It's very friendly, ( if a bit small, at only 50 or so members ) and we have lots of aus that you might enjoy!
> 
> ( I am aware that this is not the only server out there, but it is the only one I am currently in atm. Please do tell me about more and I will add a link here. )
> 
> Link here: https://discord.gg/gQHSbz6Zyb


End file.
